Entangled
by amariys
Summary: Hubungan Dino dan Hibari tidak membutuhkan kesetiaan, karena mereka akan selalu terikat, tidak peduli dengan siapa mereka bercinta. D18. OS complete.


**Judul: **Entangled

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **2094 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!/Dino Cavallone, Hibari Kyouya, Romario.

**Pairing(s): **DinoHiba

**Disclaimer: **KHR! bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya ambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Hubungan Dino dan Hibari tidak membutuhkan kesetiaan, karena mereka akan selalu terikat, tidak peduli dengan siapa mereka bercinta.

**A/N:** Cerita ini dibuat saat saya masih mengalami writer's block, jadi saya mohon maaf apabila kualitas penulisan terlihat kurang. Mungkin aka nada deskripsi yang sedikit berbelit—saya mohon maaf untuk itu juga.

Selamat tanggal 18 Desember dan selamat membaca.

* * *

><p>Markas utama keluarga Cavallone tidak pernah tidur. Bangunan yang lebih menyerupai istana empat lantai itu selalu dipenuhi oleh aktivitas, tak peduli seberapa larutnya malam. Jumlah orang yang tinggal di sana membuat suasana selalu riuh-rendah, walaupun dari kurang lebih seratus orang yang ada, hanya satu yang betul-betul menyandang nama Cavallone.<p>

Pria itu bernama Dino Cavallone. Satu-satunya pewaris yang sekarang menjabat sebagai kepala keluarga Cavallone. Pria yang dikenal ramah dan bersahabat oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya—dan sebagai seorang Boss keluarga mafia yang disegani oleh para koleganya.

Saat ini, Dino baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam markas utama setelah menghadiri pertemuan penting dengan salah satu keluarga mafia yang menawarkan kerja sama dengan Cavallone. Ia disambut oleh berbagai sapaan dari para anak buahnya saat berjalan di lobi utama; membalas tiap-tiap orang dengan anggukan singkat dan senyum cerah walaupun sorot matanya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kegembiraan. Beberapa langkah di belakangnya, sekeremunan pria berjas hitam mengikuti dengan langkah-langkah pasti hingga sang don sampai ke depan elevator yang akan membawanya langsung ke lantai empat.

Para anak buah Dino mengucapkan selamat tidur dan mengundurkan diri setelahnya, meninggalkan Dino bersama dengan anak buah kepercayaan yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai sosok pengganti ayahnya sendiri di dalam elevator.

Segera setelah pintu elevator tertutup secara otomatis, senyum di wajah Dino lenyap. Tatapan matanya menjadi semakin dingin. Jemarinya dengan sigap melepaskan simpul di dasi yang sejak tadi ia kenakan, menggenggam dasi itu erat sementara ia membuka jas hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia memberikan kedua benda tersebut kepada Romario yang hanya menerimanya tanpa berkomentar.

"Bakar keduanya. Dan kemeja ini juga, setelah aku berganti pakaian."

Perintah yang disuarakan dengan begitu dingin menyela suara rekaman permainan piano yang memenuhi kubikel kecil dalam elevator. Dino tidak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Romario, memilih untuk tetap menatap lurus ke depan dan menahan hasrat untuk menggosok seluruh tubuhnya hingga wangi parfum menyengat yang menempel di tubuhnya hilang. Kedua tangannya yang terasa begitu gatal akhirnya terkepal erat dan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana pantalon secara paksa.

"Ini salah satu setelan jas terbaik yang Anda miliki, Boss," ujar Romario datar. Nada suaranya membuat Dino sadar pria yang lebih tua itu hanya mengutarakan fakta tanpa adanya niatan membuat Dino menarik kembali perintahnya.

Dino mendengus, setengah karena rasa geli dan setengah lagi karena tidak percaya. "Panggil penjahit pribadiku besok. Perintahkan dia untuk membuat setelan baru yang lebih baik. Harga bukan masalah. Aku hanya tidak ingin mencium aroma parfum memuakkan itu lagi, Roma. Aku tidak membutuhkan apa pun yang bisa mengingatkanku kepada Ms. Marie."

"Sesuai perintah Anda." Romario berkata singkat. Ia melipat jas dan dasi yang Dino berikan lantas menyampirkannya di lengan kiri. Bibirnya bergerak singkat dan Dino tahu Romario tengah membayangkan rokok yang biasanya selalu terselip di celah antar bibirnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa banyak parfum yang wanita itu gunakan. Setengah botol, mungkin, mengingat betapa kuatnya parfum itu melekat di pakaian dan tubuhku walau aku sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mandi sebelum meninggalkan hotel." Rahang Dino mengeras saat ia menggertakkan giginya. Ekspresi di wajahnya terlihat sangat jijik dan ia mendesis, "Memuakkan."

"_Well_, lihat sisi positifnya, Boss," Romario memberi jeda hingga Dino menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Lantas sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum mengejek, "setidaknya Ms. Marie memiliki tubuh yang mengagumkan. Itu, dan kurasa teknik bercintanya tidak terlalu payah. Lebih baik dari beberapa wanita lain yang pernah diberikan kepadamu, aku yakin."

Salakan tawa yang tidak terduga terlepas dari bibir Dino. Sang Don Cavallone bahkan terlihat terkejut dengan reaksinya sendiri, namun ia tidak berusaha menghentikan suara tawanya. Percayakan Romario untuk membuat _mood _Dino lebih baik. Pria itu memang telah mengenal Dino bahkan lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Setelah beberapa saat, Dino akhirnya berhasil menguasai diri. Tawa histerisnya telah mereda menjadi kekehan kecil, tepat saat elevator tersentak lembut dan terdengar bunyi denting yang menandakan mereka telah sampai di lantai empat.

Dino masih menyengir lebar saat pintu elevator terbuka sekali lagi. Kali ini memperlihatkan ruang tamu dengan desain minimalis yang elegan alih-alih lobi yang dipenuhi orang. "Terima kasih telah mengantarku, Roma. Juga untuk komentar terakhirmu tadi. Aku membutuhkannya, kurasa." Cengiran di wajah Dino meluruh menjadi senyum tulus saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Senyum yang menyentuh sudut-sudut matanya dengan sempurna. "Selamat malam, Romario. Selamat beristirahat."

"Selamat beristirahat, Boss. Saya akan memberikan pengecualian untuk hari ini dan membiarkan dokumen kerja yang ada di meja Anda tetap tidak tersentuh hingga besok."

Sekali lagi Dino tertawa dan yang terakhir ia lihat sebelum pintu elevator kembali menutup adalah wajah Romario yang tersenyum lembut serta sorot hangat di mata berwarna cokelat pria paruh baya itu. Sang Don Cavallone menggeleng pelan. Senyum masih bermain-main pada garis bibirnya.

"Romario benar-benar memanjakanku," ia bergumam pelan dengan sedikit nada mengejek dalam suaranya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan sedikit memiringkan kepala. Tatapannya menatap jauh ke dalam kegelapan, seolah menemukan titik fokus yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya.

"Kau juga berpikir seperti itu kan, Kyouya?"

Kegelapan di hadapan Dino bergeming. Tidak ada yang berubah hingga akhirnya sesuatu nampak bergerak. Untuk sesaat, bayangan di sudut-sudut ruangan seolah bergoyang dan dari sana, seorang pemuda dengan setelan serba hitam melangkah maju tanpa ragu. Ada sebuah gelas tinggi berisi sampanye di tangannya—yang kemudian Dino jadikan pusat perhatiannya.

"Kau terlambat, Haneuma. Sedikit lebih lama lagi dan aku sudah akan menghancurkan ruangan ini untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Malam yang sibuk untukmu, huh."

"Malam yang melelahkan, tepatnya," Dino membalas perkataan Hibari Kyouya dengan tenang. Ia memutuskan untuk memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Jemarinya dengan sengaja menyentuh jemari Hibari saat ia mengambil gelas sampanye dari tangan si pemuda.

Hibari memicingkan mata ke taraf berbahaya. Dino hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kalau kau memberi kabar sebelumnya, aku bisa pulang lebih cepat. Kau tidak begitu menikmati Vatikan, kurasa?"

"Terlalu banyak orang munafik. Walaupun malam di Vatikan bisa dibilang cukup menarik."

"Tsuna akan semakin sibuk, huh," Dino bergumam sebelum menyesap minumnya perlahan. Ia tahu misi apapun yang diberikan Tsuna kepada Hibari telah diselesaikan dengan baik, tapi sebagai balasannya, akan ada tambahan tubuh yang harus disembunyikan. Hibari tidak pernah suka menyelesaikan misi secara damai.

"Aku harap kau sudah melapor kepada Tsuna sebelum datang ke sini, Kyouya. Aku tidak mau dianggap mencampuri urusan Vongola hanya karena salah satu pelindungmereka lebih menyukaiku dibanding boss-nya sendiri."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi sudah menerima dokumen laporan yang ia butuhkan." Hibari Kyouya berkata tanpa mengacuhkan perkataan Dino yang lainnya. Matanya menatap ke dalam iris cokelat sang don saat ia melangkah maju, menutup sejengkal jarak yang masih memisahkan mereka hingga kedua dada mereka bersentuhan.

Rasanya Dino ingin tertawa. Bukan karena ada yang lucu—karena tatapan dan seringai yang Hibari berikan kepadanya saat ini justru sangat _berbahaya_—tapi karena tekanan intimidasi yang bisa ia rasakan menguar dari pemuda yang bahkan harus mendongak saat menatapnya. Ia berhasil menahan tawanya, tentu, tapi ia mengizinkan bibirnya untuk membiaskan senyum tipis.

"Yang artinya kau bahkan belum menginjak markas Vongola sama sekali. Kyouya, kau benar-benar akan membunuhku suatu saat nanti."

"Tapi memang itu tujuanku," seringai di wajah Hibari merekah. Kedekatan mereka kini membuat napasnya yang hangat menggelitik kulit Dino. "kau hanya akan mati di tanganku, Dino Cavallone, dan sebaiknya kau mengingat itu."

"Kau tidak akan membiarkanku lupa," Dino memejamkan matanya sesaat, menahan keinginan untuk menarik Hibari semakin dekat lagi—walaupun nyatanya sudah tidak ada jarak di antara mereka—dan melumat bibir tipis milik si pemuda. Ia akhirnya memuaskan diri dengan membiarkan tangannya yang bebas beristirahat di pinggang Hibari. "dan aku juga tidak akan melupakan Dewa Kematian sepertimu, Kyouya."

"Bagus sekali." Nada suara Hibari turun beberapa oktaf. Tidak lebih dari bisikan yang menyusup masuk ke telinga Dino sekarang. Pandangannya melepaskan Dino untuk sesaat, bergerak ke arah bibir Dino yang sedikit terbuka. Ia menjilat bibir seperti pemangsa yang kelaparan.

Dino mengeluarkan suara yang menyerupai geraman; membuat Hibari menyeringai puas sementara kilatan yang hanya bisa disebut sebagai nafsu terlihat dalam matanya. Tekanan di antara mereka meningkat, namun tak ada satu pun yang memutuskan untuk bergerak.

Ini adalah permainan bagi mereka. Permainan untuk melihat siapa yang bisa bertahan lebih lama dan siapa yang akhirnya akan menyerah. Kekalahan ditandai oleh sentuhan intim yang melebihi batas kesopanan, sementara yang dipertaruhkan adalah harga diri masing-masing.

Karena menyerah berarti mengakui mereka masih membutuhkan satu sama lain; mengakui keberadaan ruang kosong dalam diri masing-masing yang hanya dapat dipenuhi oleh yang lain—tak peduli sebanyak apa pun pengganti yang mereka paksakan masuk dalam kekosongan itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" Suara Dino sedikit bergetar. Ia masih menolak untuk kalah, tapi tatapan yang ia berikan kepada Hibari terlihat seperti memohon.

"Aku ingin kau menghilangkan wangi pelacur yang masih melekat di tubuhmu, _Cavallone_, dan setelahnya, kau akan membawaku ke tempat tidur. Aku akan menghapus perempuan jalang itu dari ingatanmu."

"Kurasa menyebut Ms. Marie sebagai perempuan jalang sedikit keterlaluan, Kyouya. Lagipula, aku yakin kau sendiri tidak menerapkan kehidupan selibat saat kau berada di Vatikan."

Hibari kembali menyeringai. "Sudah kubilang, ada terlalu banyak orang munafik di Vatikan," ujarnya sebelum melepaskan diri dari pelukan longgar Dino. "tapi untungnya, aku bukan salah satu dari mereka." Karena Hibari tidak pernah sekali pun berjanji akan setia hanya kepada Dino.

Kalimat itu menjadi yang terakhir Hibari berikan sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Dino. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi sosoknya untuk kembali tertelan dalam kegelapan yang masih menyelimuti ruangan, tapi suara pintu yang dibuka dari kejauhan memberitahu Dino tamunya telah terlebih dahulu menyamankan diri di kamar tidurnya. Tipikal Hibari untuk bertindak seolah ialah sang pemilik rumah.

Dino hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Ia pasti sudah gila karena masih terus menanggapi permainan Hibari. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hibari datang setelah menghilang berbulan-bulan untuk menjalankan misi. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Hibari menemui Dino tepat setelah ia tidur dengan orang lain—walaupun secara tidak resmi, Hibari dan Dino telah menjalin hubungan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu—dan Dino tahu ini tidak akan menjadi kali terakhir.

Hubungannya dengan Hibari bisa dirangkum dalam satu kata: membingungkan. Mereka menyadari dan mengakui ketertarikan kepada satu sama lain; bahkan telah mewujudkan ketertarikan itu ke dalam tindakan berkali-kali, tapi di sisi lain mereka juga mengakui hubungan mereka tidak memiliki masa depan.

Hibari adalah awan—dalam segala pengertian. Ia akan selalu bebas dan tidak terikat. Karena itu, sejak awal Dino paham ia tidak akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menjamah tubuh Hibari. Terutama saat Hibari menjalankan misi yang memakan waktu lama, karena bagaimanapun juga Hibari hanyalah seorang lelaki normal yang memiliki kebutuhan seksual.

Sebaliknya, Hibari menyadari posisi Dino sebagai seorang Don membuatnya tidak dapat bertindak bebas. Ada kalanya Dino harus tidur dengan seseorang untuk mengamankan kontrak dengan keluarga mafia lain—dan walaupun Hibari tidak memiliki keraguan tentang perasaan Dino kepadanya, ia tahu Dino masih mencintai keluarga Cavallone-nya di atas apapun juga. Ia memang tidak pernah menyukai kenyataan orang lain menyentuh Cavallone-_nya_, tapi ia juga paham Dino tidak akan benar-benar menjadi miliknya semata.

Hubungan mereka jauh dari kata stabil. Sudah ada terlalu banyak orang yang mempertanyakan bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan menjalani hubungan yang seperti itu dan Dino sudah terlalu lelah untuk memberikan alasan. Lagipula, orang lain tidak akan mengerti. Hubungan mereka bukanlah tentang kesetiaan—karena masing-masing memiliki prioritas yang jauh lebih penting dari itu—tapi mengenai suatu kepastian. Dan tidak peduli seaneh apa pun hubungan mereka di mata orang lain, kepastian adalah sesuatu yang selalu mereka dapatkan.

Bagi Hibari yang selalu bebas, Dino merupakan tempat untuk kembali. Ia dapat merasa yakin Dino akan selalu menerimanya, tidak peduli berapa lama Hibari memutuskan untuk menghilang tanpa sedikit pun pemberitahuan. Dino akan selalu mengizinkan Hibari tinggal untuk beristirahat tanpa berkata apa-apa, bahkan selalu bersedia menanggapi tuntutan _sparring _dari Hibari yang sedang bosan. Dino adalah rumah yang akan selalu ada untuk menyambut Hibari kapan pun ia inginkan—dan hal itu jauh lebih berharga daripada kesetiaan yang tak bermakna.

Sedangkan bagi Dino, kenyataan Hibari memilihnya sebagai tempat untuk pulang sudah cukup menjadi alasan untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka. Ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa mengikat Hibari sepenuhnya, tapi Dino akan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang Hibari temui setiap kali ia pulang dari misinya; orang pertama yang Hibari cari saat ia ingin memecah kebosanan—juga satu-satunya orang yang akan Hibari izinkan mendekapnya hingga pagi menjelang. Dino tidak membutuhkan kesetiaan. Tidak saat ia menyadari Hibari telah membiarkan dirinya sendiri terikat pada Dino—walaupun ia melakukannya tanpa sadar.

"Hibari Kyouya … aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa menang darimu." Dino bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Disertai dengan lengkungan yang terlalu samar untuk disebut senyum pada bibirnya. Ia meneguk habis sampanye di tangan, meletakkan gelas tinggi yang telah kosong di _bar counter_, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Hibari telah memberikan perintah dan Dino tahu ia harus segera menurutinya. Lagipula, tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan Sang Awan bersedia untuk tinggal. Setidaknya, Dino bersumpah ia akan mendekap Hibari hingga puas sebelum pemuda itu kembali menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Itu—dan sungguh, bau parfum yang masih melekat dengan keras kepala pada dirinya memang benar-benar menjijikkan.

.

.

.

**Tamat.**


End file.
